Slave master
thumb|right|A slave masterin [[2409.]] A slave master was a humanoid demon-like Fek'Ihri creature, found among the common ranks of the Fek'Ihri Horde, alongside hordlings and s but stronger than either. The Fek'Ihri slave master resembled a humongous, beast-like male Klingon with a mutated head and long claws. ( ) Appearance and specifications The slave master's minimalist garment consisted of a small loincloth and metal chains wrapped around the torso and limbs. Long, dagger-like teeth were shown through the usually open mouth, which dominated the face and nearly overshadowed the recessed nose. A pair of tusks brackened the mouth. The eyes were of one color, not allowing a differentiation between eyeball and pupil. The customary Klingon head ridges were extended, ending in spikes, with a mane of black hair growing from the back of the head. Bony protrustions acted as shoulder pads. All slave masters appeared male. Unlike hordlings and ravagers, the slave master was armed with an ax-like sickle. The slave master was powerful but slower than smaller Fek'Ihri. While the sickle dealt melee damage, the slave master had other abilities for ranged attacks that dealt antiproton damage: *''inferno bolt'' * Grasping chains, which was wrapping the chains around an opponent's neck, paralysing them, and then suddenly yanking the chain back and its victim with it. *''Searing chains'' would use the chains to whip a single target. *With the chaos cyclone, the swing of the chain around the neck would damage and knock back every opponent in radius. lave Masters are brutish Fek'Ihri warriors that form part of the Fek'Ihri Horde. They resemble huge, horned, beast-like Klingon warriors wrapped in chain. Slave Masters carry a large sickle and have a long reach, though they move slowly. ( ) The Slave Master has a typical antiproton ranged attack, but can also lash out at foes with its chains. It can wrap its chains around its victim's neck, paralysing them, before suddenly yanking the chain back to pull the foe in close, so it can attack with its huge sickle. The Slave Master can also whip single targets with its chain, or swing the chain around its head damaging and knocking back everything within a large radius around it. ( ) Slave masters were stronger than the lower-ranked hordlings, enslaved hordlings, tortured souls, and ravagers. Their resistance to physical damage and skill level was equivalent to a commander in the Klingon Defense Force. ( ) History In the year 8532 of Dominion Reckoning, the Female Changeling reported the discovery of the Klingons in the Masan Research Station log 8532.38, and that that their genetic material was suitable for a new cadre species to replace the Jem'Hadar. For their creation, the Founder based these Fek'Ihri on demons of Klingon mythology. Ravager subjects were subsequently left in storage on the station. ( |Doomed to Repeat}}) In 2409, the Fek'Ihri Horde returned from Gre'thor and sacked the Praxis Belt and KDF Headquarters at Qo'noS. The Klingon Defense Force engaged the Horde and defeated them, including ravagers. The assault was led by Fek'Ihri Horde leader D'Jar. ( }}) An away team of the KDF fought their way through Fek'Ihri hordes at the Shrine of Kahless in the Boreth Monastery, and in Gre'thor itself. ( |The Gates of Gre'thor}}) In the following years, this rank of the Fek'Ihri participated on boarding parties to sabotage the Klingon Fleet Starbase, led by the saboteur Chieftain V'Zmar. ( ) In 2410, a combined Alpha Quadrant Alliance and Jem'Hadar Vanguard team led by Founder Odo and Captain Kira Nerys were attacked by Fek'Ihri revived from storage on the Masan research station. This is when the Allies learned about the origin of the Fek'Ihri. ( |Doomed to Repeat}}) External link * category:ranks category:fek'Ihri category:fek'Ihri ranks